


A Spooky Night of Sweet Delight

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Argonavis - Freeform, Boyfriends, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trick or Treating, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Argonavis go out trick-or-treating for Halloween simply because two out of the five can't let go of the childlike joy it brings.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren/Shiroishi Banri/Kikyo Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	A Spooky Night of Sweet Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!
> 
> I always said I'd never write the five of these guys as one poly ship, thinking the most I could go with was YuuWataRen but...I decided to branch out a bit from my comfort zone ^^ Just want to clarify that the ships I'm more comfortable with from the five are as follows; YuWata, WataRen, YuRen, BanRen and RioBan. BUT! I'm gonna do my best with this fic so...hope you enjoy! ^///^

Yuto was awoken to a fairly large heavy thump landing on him that morning on October 31st. 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, blinking against the early morning light before being startled as an excited grin and sparkling eyes took up his vision.

"MORNING YUU!!"

"W-Wataru...? Jeez, it's early even for you...what's up?" Yuto pushed himself into a sitting position, making space between him and one of his four boyfriends. 

"You know what day it is, don't you?! Don't you?!"

Yuto clicked the gears in his brain. Something only Wataru would get _this_ excited about, huh... Oh! "Oh right, it's Halloween already, isn't it? No wonder you're up early and super energetic. But, you know it doesn't happen until much later tonight, hm?" he said with a smirk and his heart fluttered when he saw Wataru deflate slightly before cuddling up to him like a puppy seeking attention while you worked.

"I know that! Doesn't mean I can't be excited though! It's my favourite holiday out of the entire year!"

Yuto chuckled as he started to stroke his hair, "You're only in it for the sweets, nothing more. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue catching my beauty sleep. Feel free to stay if you want to, I won't mind~"

"Sure!" Wataru was quick to squeeze himself in bed beside him, rubbing his head lovingly against his partner's chest like a cat without the additional purring.

Yuto smiled as he settled himself back down to sleep for an extra hour or so, hoping Wataru would take the chance to as well even if he was already fully to the brim with energy.

* * *

Evening soon fell and Yuto could only stare at Wataru and Ren - already dressed in their costumes as a werewolf and a ghost respectively - excitedly chattering to themselves whilst pressed against the window gazing down at the streets below beginning to fill with various kinda of trick-or-treating groups. Yuto stood in the doorway of the lounge dressed in his own costume of a zombie, complete with green skin paint he'd have to thoroughly wash off before going to bed later. It had been suggested that he matched with Wataru as the two alphas of the pack since they were the pillars of Argonavis however Yuto had declined saying it would be more fun for them to each dress as something different.

Rio was currently helping Banri with his costume in the drummer's room while the remaining three waited (almost) patiently.

"I'm gonna sleep like the dead when this night is over..." Yuto half-yawned to himself.

"Good job that you're the undead right now though," Ren had turned to giggle at him before the little ghost hugged Wataru, "And Wataru's our big lovable dog for today instead!"

Yuto knew if Wataru could wag his tail then it'd be going at the speed of light.

The relationship between all five of them was strange yet it worked; Wataru and Ren had been the first ones to start dating before they'd talked about Wataru always having feelings for Yuto and Ren had started to like Banri more romantically. Instead of splitting up, they'd worked their way into including both their crushes and when Yuto and Rio had noticeably begun to get closer, it was inevitable that the five of them had become one relationship as a whole.

"This is going to be _the best_ night!" Wataru grinned as he returned Ren's hug.

"Only you would say that, Matoba," Rio's voice so close to him made Yuto jump and he turned to stare at his keyboardist with a hand on his heart.

"Freaking hell! You scared the crap outta me, I didn't even hear you come in here!"

Rio chuckled and Yuto felt himself blushing at the glimpse of (fake) fangs peeking between his lips, "Then that means the costume was a good choice after all. But then again, I am a genius so of course it would". He was dressed as a vampire with just a simple black cape with tiny bat wings on the shoulders to accompany his fangs and a dark purple bowtie hung around his neck. Yuto couldn't deny he looked incredibly good even if it was just a usual Halloween costume.

"So, are we actually going to go trick-or-treating for the two little kids over there or are we just going to dress up for the sake of it and save our legs?" All eyes turned to Banri who stood dressed as a mummy and now Yuto understood why he'd needed Rio's assistance. They hadn't really revealed exactly what their costumes would be until almost last minute, just dropping hints here and there to keep one another guessing (Wataru's had been guessed first when Banri stumbled across it in his room when he'd been seeking out the bassist).

"Alright, alright, you two ready to go?" Yuto called to Wataru and Ren who peeled themselves away from the window and bounded over to them with bright eyes and eagerly nodding heads.

And thus Argonavis' Halloween night begun the moment the excitable duo escaped out the door with their pumpkin-shaped buckets.

* * *

Yuto strolled through the residential areas with Rio placed between himself and Banri whilst they watched Ren and Wataru scamper around racing from door to door obtaining their sugary sweet goodness of the night among the other trick-or-treaters going about their own night. The three weren't as interested in the ordeal but it made their boyfriends happy so they obliged and simply chatted amongst themselves at their own pace. Sometimes the other two would come back to show them a particularly good treat they'd gotten their hands on.

"Doesn't Rio look suuuuper handsome as a vampire, Yuto-kun?" Banri chirped with a flash in his eyes that Yuto smirked at.

"Oh most definitely! If he were to take a bite out of me for a drop of blood I don't think I'd have it in my heart to say no~" he chuckled while tugging at his torn shirt to tease Rio with a skin reveal and pretending to swoon over his good looks (well, half-pretend to anyway).

Rio smirked back at him, his lips parting to reveal those fangs again, "That can be arranged, Goryo~ If that's what you want~"

"Oooh~ Then you gotta count me in on that action too!" Banri laughed as he nudged Rio's side.

"Won't Matoba and Nanahoshi want to join us for the fun too?"

Yuto shook his head as he turned his attention back to watching said duo collect even more sweets at yet another doorstep (Seriously, they'd been out here for hours, were they eating the sweets as they went and that's how their buckets seemed like bottomless pits?) "Those two would on any other given day but I think all their energy will be spent just running around tonight. It's their night, we should let them have it".

"You have a point, Yuto-kun," Banri laughed as they caught Wataru and Ren beginning to exchange goods with each other, "Seriously! Those two have this whole trick-or-treating lark down to a T! Think we might've underestimated how our little lovers would be on this fine night?"

Yuto shook his head with a grin, "I've known Wataru for a long time now, he made his love for sweets known very early on and I've no doubt Ren discovered its full extent just as quickly when they started dating each other back in the beginning. I mean, an entire holiday dedicated to an event where you're allowed to get sweets from strangers even while dressed as spooky monsters? It was practically _made_ for someone like Wataru! And Ren's known for getting caught up in excitement easily".

"And to think sometimes there doesn't seem to be a brain up in that head of yours".

"H-Hey!" Yuto chuckled at Rio's playful remark and slung an arm around his shoulders and smiling at the gentle way Banri slipped his hand into Rio's on his other side.

For their strange five-way relationship, they were doing pretty alright.

* * *

"Right, do you think we have enough, Ren?" Wataru asked his partner in crime of the night, looking into their buckets full of sweets they'd gone about gathering to dig into for the next following days to come.

"I don't think we'll ever have enough!" Ren beamed up at him.

"Haha, I like the way you think!" Wataru pat him on the head and Ren lifted onto his tiptoes to amusingly scratch Wataru behind the wolf ears on top of his new hoodie and call him a good boy.

They took the opportunity to stop at a passing bench and do their best to count up their hoards and switch out any that they knew the other had a particular taste for. Wataru checked over his shoulder to make sure Yuto, Rio and Banri were still walking around nearby following their frantic trail and he smiled upon seeing the three chattering to one another about something or other.

"Hey...Ren?"

"Hm? What is it, Wataru?"

"We...We made the right decision, didn't we? Expanding our relationship, I mean".

Ren tilted his head, "Of course we did! When you took all that courage to tell me you'd always had the same feelings for Yuto, that made it easier for me to open up and admit to liking Banri-kun the same way. Besides, it was kinda obvious you and Yuto had something sparking between you, and I wouldn't have wanted to hold that back. And luckily with Yuto gaining feelings for Rio-kun, then he didn't have to be left out and all alone! So, as long as we're happy together with each other then it'll continue to work out, won't it? At least, that's what I believe".

Wataru smiled fondly at his boyfriend and unwrapped a small piece of chocolate, pressing it to Ren's lips and letting him take it between his teeth and into his mouth, watching as his violet eyes lit up like a jack-o-lantern, "It's things like that that make me love you so much," he said softly to no one in particular and Ren just hummed in delight before reaching to feed Wataru a sweet of his own.

* * *

The night continued on until it got late enough that the five met back up and agreed to return back home. 

Wataru and Ren's energy finally spent, Banri was the one who carried their sugary cargo, Yuto carried Wataru like a sleeping bride and Rio was left to carry Ren home like an overgrown child - to put in the simplest of terms. The vocalist's head rested easily on the green-haired boy's shoulder, arms hung limply around his neck as he fell asleep. Wataru curled into Yuto's chest as the guitarist held him, his sky blue gaze flickering between watching his peaceful sleeping face and to watch where he was stepping as to not trip and fall or walk into anything whilst distracted.

"Damn, they really went all out to get some good stuff in here!" Banri whisper-yelled and looked up at the two sleeping boys, "Hehe, nice job you two~ I knew we were dating them for good reason".

Yuto and Rio exchanged a playful roll of their eyes but said nothing. They let Banri be the one to open the door they'd left through just hours before and dropped their charges gently on the sofa together. Banri was quick to cover them with a large, fluffy blanket to keep them warm and the trio simply watched as the duo found each other to hold in their sleep, Ren nestling his head beneath Wataru's chin comfortably.

"Well, I say let's leave them for the night," Rio said quietly and Yuto nodded as he stretched his arms up above his head.

"Good idea...! Ah, I'm going to go shower and get this stuff off me. Anyone wanna join me~?"

Banri smirked and pushed Rio a step toward the band leader, "He will. I'm going to put these somewhere where Wataru-kun won't find them in a midnight raid but you guys have fun. I'm shattered but I'll see you lovely lads in the morning," he made his way into the kitchen with a wave.

That just left Rio and Yuto.

Stretching his arms again, Yuto had to stifle a sharp yelp when Rio tugged him close by the waist and planted a kiss to his neck, those fangs gently nipping at his skin. With a very flushed face, Yuto playfully glared at the teasing grin Rio wore.

"So about that shower of yours, you're going to need some help removing that paint~"

"Indeed I am~"

A silent thought sparked between them before they headed off for the bathroom.

A Halloween night for five, filled with fun. A spooky night of sweet delight.


End file.
